plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
My Marigold
This is a story about the Plants overasking Marigold for coins to buy their favorite things. Created by Ariq1144. Characters * Homeowner * Marigold * Starfruit * Repeater * Squash * Cherry Bomb * Wall-nut * Peashooter * Beet * Chomper * Snow Pea * Melon-pult * Cabbage-pult * Kernel-pult * Potato Mine * Jalapeno * Sap-fling * Escape Root * Threepeater * Basic Zombie * Hypno-shroom * Coffee Bean * Umbrella Leaf * Torchwood Prologue One peaceful morning, in the Zen Garden, the Homeowner is watering his/her plants... Marigold: “La la la la la~” *Marigold spits out a coin* Marigold: “Ooh! A silver one!” Homeowner: “Nice! Now I have enough coins to buy that sweet upgrade from Crazy Dave’s shop!” *takes coin* “Thanks, Marigold!” Marigold: “Just doing my job! Hehe.” *The Homeowner leaves to go to Crazy Dave’s shop* Marigold: “Next time, should I spit out a silver one, or a gold one? Hmm...” Chapter 1: Coins Requests A while later... Starfruit: *Is sad* Marigold: “Why do you look so sad, Starfruit?” Starfruit: “I was saving up my money to buy a new rocket ship toy, but one of the coins fell to the sewer! Now I don’t have enough money.” Marigold: “Don’t worry! I’ll help you!” *spits out a coin* “Here you go!” Starfruit: “Wow! Thanks, Mari!” Marigold: “No sweat! Hehe.” Starfruit: “I’ll tell the others about your generosity! Bye, gotta buy a rocket!” Marigold: “Uh, Starfruit? Wait! Uh...” A little while later... Marigold: *Hums* Repeater: “Marigold!” Marigold: “Huh? What is it, Rep–” Repeater: “Can I have some coins? There’s something I really like to buy at the store.” Marigold: “Uh... How many coins do you need?” Repeater: “Three!” Marigold: “Um, okay...” 1½ minute later... Marigold: *Spits out another coin* “There!” Repeater: *Takes coins* “Thanks! I’ll be sure to return! See ya!” *runs away* Marigold: “Hey, wait! Ugh...” Squash: “Marigold!” Marigold: “Squash?” Squash: “Hehey, buddy! I need some spare coins right now, and your help would be much appreciated.” Marigold: “Uh... how many–” Squash: “Only five little coins! It’s not that hard, is it?” Marigold: “Um, okay, but this is gonna take a while.” Squash: “It’s okay, take your time. Oh, and also, be quick! I don’t have much of a free time, you know.” Marigold: *In her thought* “(Talk about contradicting statements...)” 2½ minutes later... Marigold: “There you go! Your coins–” Squash: *Takes coins* “Thanks, Marigold! I’ll be seeing you next time! Goodbye!” *runs away* Marigold: “S-Squash!” *sighs* Cherry Bomb: “Ah, there you are!” Marigold: “Oh no...” Cherry Bomb: “We were gonna ask you if you could spare us some coins. There’s something we really wants to buy.” Marigold: “Uh... How many?” Cherry Bomb: “Ten coins.” Marigold: “TEN!?” Cherry Bomb: “Yeah, ten. Well, are you willing to help us?” *stares at Marigold with intimidation* Marigold: “U-uh... of course!” Cherry Bomb: “Attagirl! Now, start!” Marigold: *Gulp!* 5 minutes later... Marigold: *Looks a little tired* “Here you go!” Cherry Bomb: “Thanks! We’ll come back for another request! Bye!” Marigold: “Cherry Bomb! Wait! I...” *sighs* Wall-nut: “Hey, Marigold!” Marigold: “Aaaaahhh!!!” *runs away* Wall-nut: “Huh? I was just about to ask if she had any bandages. Oh well.” *shrugs non-existent shoulders* Chapter 2: Moneymaker Chasers In the lawn... Marigold: “Huff! Puff! They keep asking me for coins!” Peashooter: “Marigold!” Marigold: “No!!! I won’t give you any coins!!!” Peashooter: “Uh... what? No, I don’t need any coins right now.” Marigold: “Oh, uh, why did you greet me then?” Peashooter: “I was just about to ask you if–” Beet: *Headbutts Peashooter* Peashooter: “AAAAAaaaaahhhhh.....!!!!!” *crashes in the bushes* Marigold: “Peashooter!!!” Beet: “Marigold! I really need your coins!” Marigold: “Nooooo!!!” *runs away* Beet: “Hey! Marigold! Where are you going!?” *chases Marigold* Marigold: *Is running* “I need to get away from these guys!” Chomper: “Marigold!” Snow Pea: “Hey Marigold! Wait up!” Melon-pult: “I need to buy something!” Cabbage-pult: “Marigold! Wait!” Kernel-pult: “Can I have some coins?” Marigold: *Still running* “Huff! Puff! Those guys are relentless!” Potato Mine: *Rises from underground* “Hi!” Marigold: “AAAHH!!!” *jumps over Potato Mine* Potato Mine: “Can you give me some coins?” *burrows underground, then chases Marigold* *The other Plants chases Marigold behind Potato Mine* Jalapeno: “Coins!” Sap-fling: “Hup!” *throw pinecones at Marigold* Marigold: *Is trapped in sap* “HeEeEelp!!!” *Escape Root covers Marigold* Marigold: “Eh!?” Escape Root: “Don’t worry! I’ll rescue you!” *Escape Root and Marigold escapes* *The Plants stopped chasing* Threepeater: “Dang it, Escape Root!” Basic Zombie: “Braaainz...” Snow Pea: “Uh-oh! Didn’t realize we chased her to the cemetery!” A lot of Zombies: “BRAAAINZZZ!!!” Chapter 3: Getting Greedy Meanwhile, in a hidden place somewhere... Marigold: “Thanks for rescuing me, Rooty!” Escape Root: “You’re welcome.” Marigold: “Uh... could you let me go?” Escape Root: “Not until you fulfill my request of 1000 coins!” Marigold: “1000 COINS!?!?!?” Escape Root: “Until then, I’m not gonna let you go... Hahaha!!!” Marigold: “I can’t produce 1000 coins all by myself! It would take AGES!” Escape Root: “Well, then you better start now!” Marigold: “Ugh...” Hypno-shroom: “Escape Root.” Escape Root: “Huh?” Hypno-shroom: “Stare into my eyes...” Escape Root: “What the–” *gets hypnotized* Hypno-shroom: *Close up on his swirly eyes* “You are getting sleepy... deeper, and deeper...” Escape Root: “I’m very sleepy... I… Zzz…” *falls asleep* Hypno-shroom: “Now release Marigold from your grasp...” *Escape Root releases Marigold* Marigold: “T-Thanks, Hypno!” Hypno-shroom: “You’re welcome...” Marigold: “But how are you awake? It’s still daytime.” Coffee Bean: “With my help, of course!” Hypno-shroom: “Yeah... We agreed to split the money that we’ll earn... from our... teamwork...” Marigold: “...huh?” Hypno-shroom: “Stare into my eyes...” Marigold: “What!? No!!! I– …yes, master...” Hypno-shroom: “You are getting sleepy... deeper, and deeper...” Marigold: “I am getting sleepy...” *yawns* Hypno-shroom: “Yes... now...” Peashooter: “Marigold!!!” *shoots peas at Hypno-shroom and Coffee Bean* Hypno-shroom: “Ugh!” Coffee Bean: “Oww!” Peashooter: *Grabs Marigold’s leaf, then runs* “Come on!” Marigold: “Huh? What? Where?” Peashooter: “We have to find the Homeowner!” Repeater: “There they are!!! Hey, come here!!!” Peashooter: “SHOOT!” *runs the other way* The Plants: “Hey!!! Marigold!!! Maaariiigooold!!!” Marigold: *Is exhausted* “Huff! Puff! I’m tired!” Peashooter: “There!!! The Homeowner!!!” Homeowner: *Hums* “Huh?” Peashooter: “You gotta help us!!!” Homeowner: “Sure! What can I do for you two?” The Plants: “Marigold!!! Marigold!!!” Homeowner: “The Plants? What is going on?” *Peashooter and Marigold hides behind the Homeowner* Repeater: “We want Marigold to spare us all some coins!” The Plants: “Yeah!!!” Homeowner: “Hold on, you all can’t just ask Marigold to give every single one of you coins! She’s just a single plant!” Marigold: *Looks exhausted* The Plants: “...” Squash: “...the Homeowner's right! Money has turned us all to become greedy!” Snow Pea: “We forced our friend to work really hard under pressure...” Umbrella Leaf: “...just to fulfill our wish to buy stuff that probably isn’t that important.” Torchwood: “Hey, mine was important, you know!” Homeowwner: “A coin or two is alright every once in a while, but dozens of them, again and again?” Repeater: “We’re really sorry about what happened, Mari.” Chomper: “Yeah! We shouldn’t have been so greedy!” Marigold: “It’s okay, I forgive all of you, as long as you promise you won’t do it again.” The Plants: *Nods* Coffee Bean: “THERE SHE IS! HURRY, BEFORE THE OTHERS CATCH HER!” Peashooter: “Huh?” Coffee Bean: “NOW!” Hypno-shroom: “Stare into my eyes...” Squash: “Oh be done with it already!” *squashes Hypno-shroom and Coffee Bean* Coffee Bean: “Aaagh!” Hypno-shroom: “OoWw...” *Coffee Bean and Hypno-shroom passed out* Squash: “There! Done!” The Plants: *Laughs* Marigold: *Phew!* Homeowner: “Oh, by the way, can I have some spare coins? There’s something I’d like to buy.” Marigold: “...” Homeowner: “...” The Plants: “...” Everyone: *Laughs* Homeowner: “Hahahaaa... but seriously. The Zombies are getting closer and I need to buy stuff from Crazy Dave’s shop.” Marigold: “Oh! Uh, one coin, coming right up! That is, until I decide whether it should be a silver one or a gold one.” Peashooter: “Classic Marigold.” Everyone: *Laughs* THE END. Epilogue The next day, in the Zen Garden... *Starfruit is playing with his toy rocket ship outside* Starfruit: “Whee!” Snow Pea: *Get inside while humming, suddenly stops* “Huh? HUH!?” *The Zen Garden is full of Marigolds, each one having different colored petals* Snow Pea: “WOW!!!” *The Marigolds spits out a lot of coins* Marigold: “Oh! Hello, Snow Pea!” Snow Pea: “Marigold! This is awesome! Now we can ask all of these Marigolds to give us coins and–” Marigold: “Upupup! Didn’t you promise not to abuse our power to make coins?” Snow Pea: “But there’s a lot of you now! It would be enough for everyone to–” Marigold: “A promise is a promise!” *The Homeowner is seen collecting the coins* Homeowner: “Oh! Hello, Snow Pea!” *continues collecting coins* Snow Pea: “...this isn’t fair.” Marigold: “Hehe!” *wink* Category:Fanfics